


Restored Portrait

by Anakha



Series: Prologue: Closure [2]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/M, also lukana and lilien are mentioned briefly, because i feel their parents would just be like that, they're both flowers because of lust puns, yeah the brothers have weird names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakha/pseuds/Anakha
Summary: At one time, their lives fell apart. But this time, life is better. And for once, the three can be happy.





	Restored Portrait

"Hold still. And stop laughing. I can't paint your expression if you keep changing it," she chides the young man before her. He just grins sheepishly while his brother rolls his eyes and laughs, too. He straightens up again, while his brother looks at his phone and frowns. He taps the girl on her should and shows her the time. She sighs heavily and puts the brush down.

"Thank you, Amellus, we'll have to pick this back up later. We're going to be late for the show, as Liatris has so graciously pointed out," Gisela said. Amellus shrugged and stood, reaching up to brush bangs over part of his face out of habit. For a moment, the other two were quiet before she stood and walked over, brushing the hair back out of his face. A hand rested on his shoulder, and she stood on tip-toe to kiss his lip gently before smiling at him.

"It's okay. Just remember it's not there anymore."

He looks at his brother self-consciously and Liatris nodded with a thumbs up. That was, after all, the point of the portrait. An after painting, now that he'd had surgery to correct his face. It had taken years, but they'd managed. Their parents had wanted the best of the best, after all. It didn't stop him from being bullied, and they all remembered how often he'd run home crying or how often Liatris would get in trouble for fights when they were younger.

"Mm, what do you guys want on the way back? Mom and Dad told us to just get dinner while downtown. That way we could skip the traffic afterward," Lia asks, pulling keys out of his pocket as they head to the car. It's a good question, and one they all think about for a moment.

"I hear Liza got a job at Lucille's family restaurant. Maybe we should go there and say hi over dinner!" Amellus finally suggests, full of energy now that the moment about his face has passed. Gisela excitedly agrees with the suggestion, and Lia laughs again as they pile in his car.

"What even is this play you're so excited to see about, Gisela?" he finally asks as he pulls out of the driveway. She digs in her purse and pulls out the pamphlet she'd printed off after buying their tickets.

"It's about a young duke's affair with a painter and the odds they face to be together," she says, showing off the pamphlet to Amellus. He looks over the cast list, muttering names to himself and memorizing the faces. Lia laughs yet again as they drive off downtown.

"You two still look good together, you know?"

"Really?" Amellus asks, looking up with a startled expression. Lia looks at the two in the back seat through the rearview mirror, his smile never faltering.

"Yeah, Amellus. Really."


End file.
